Stubborn Love
by Ohori
Summary: Felicity realized a long time ago that she was not the kind of woman who inspired men to wild sexual passion, which was why she was so confused by Oliver's behaviour.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, cause if I did there would be a whole lot more Felicity on screen.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

If anyone had asked Felicity's how her day had gone, she would have answered, 'surreal'. Even more surreal than usual, which was saying something considering her night job consisted of providing computer hacking skills for a wanted vigilante.

But unfortunately there was no one at Felicity's apartment to ask her about her day so it was up to Felicity to try and make sense of what had happened herself.

The strangest thing had happened with Oliver and she didn't know what to do about it.

She thought back over the day's events, trying to get a handle on what exactly had happened.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Felicity sat at her desk looking up another name on the list on her computer when Oliver came over to her. Hard, lean muscle radiated with barely contained energy (it also didn't help that he was frequently shirtless around her). Felicity kept her eyes glued to her computer screen, and off of his naked chest. Felicity tried to think of a word to describe Oliver. Attractive seemed too ordinary; gorgeous was too soft and girly, sexy sounded too unsophisticated. Oliver Queen had a warrior quality to him. He moved with an uncanny combination of grace, agility, and power. He seemed always in control. Every word was carefully chosen (except when he was lying to her, he was just really bad at cover stories). Each movement was deliberate and contained. He calculated his surroundings and always seemed to be lying in wait, ready to pounce when necessary. Felicity wondered if he was that way before the island. But she would never ask.

"How's that information coming?" Oliver asked.

"It's slower than I thought; you are going to have to wait another day or two." Felicity replied.

At Oliver's silence, Felicity finally turned her gaze from the computer screen to look over at her boss.

"There's no reason to get angry." She clasped her hands in front of her.

He shot her a wry look. "Why do you think I'm angry?"

She tipped her head to one side, the motion sending a curl across her forehead. "Well, you're about to snap that pen in half." She said with a wave of her hand, indicating the Mont Blanc pen he was idly tapping against his thigh.

Oliver hesitated, then slide the pen into his pants' pocket. "I'm not angry."

"Maybe you should tell that to the vein on the side of your head."

Oliver was silent again. He appeared to be deep in thought, yet he made no attempt to move away from Felicity's desk.

"Felicity."

"Yes."

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

"Actually, I want to ask you something."

"Okay," she replied slowly.

"Why do you think I spend so much time here?"

"In the bat cave? Because it's where you train."

"Do you think there might be another reason?"

She hesitated, then answered "No."

Oliver grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside Felicity. He leaned forward in the chair and studied her through half-lidded eyes. "It may shock you to know there is another reason I like spending so much time here."

"Another reason?"

"Yes, another reason."

"Is it cause you get to hang out and do manly things with Diggle?"

"No."

Felicity started to fidget, unsure of where this conversation was headed. "Okay," she whispered.

"You see you have something I want."

She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Yeah, I know. You need my computer skills."

"While that's true, there is something else I want from you." He allowed the silence to stretch between them. Felicity remained perfectly still, her gaze locked with his.

Felicity could swear she could hear the sound of her heart pounding in the all too silent room.

Suddenly, Oliver leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I want you."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

_I want you._

I want you to go get takeout? I want you to work faster? I want you to jump off a cliff?

Felicity didn't know because Diggle had chosen that moment to return to the lair. Once Diggle walked in, Oliver had turned away from her desk and had acted like nothing had happened for the rest of the night. When it was time for Felicity to leave for the night, Oliver mumbled a good bye and then went back to his conversation with Diggle.

So, obviously that _I want you_ was just the beginning of the sentence and Diggle had interrupted the rest, because there was no way on earth that Oliver meant that 'I want you' as an 'I want you, _want you'_, you know, in a sexual way.

Well there was one thing that Felicity knew for sure, she was completely unequipped to deal with this situation herself. She needed to call in reinforcements.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"I want _you? _Was it like, I WANT you, or I want YOU?"

Felicity took a sip of her drink, "Is there a difference? Anyway I'm not sure; this is why I'm asking you. I have no idea what's going on and I'm going to have to see him tomorrow. I'm about to pull my hair out."

"Don't do that, you'd look crappy in a wig," Carly smiled.

Felicity had thought about who she could talk to and the only names she could come up with were Diggle (which, yuck, no way she could have a conversation about sex with him) and Carly, who although Felicity didn't know that well seemed like a nice level headed person who could provide some decent advice.

"I'm just so confused; what did he mean? I mean, what kind of a thing is that to say? _I want you? _I bet he did it just to annoy me, he's still mad about me changing the security code on him, yeah," Felicity said, warming to the idea of a prank, "that makes more sense because no normal human being runs around saying stuff like that. It sounds ridiculous, like from a bad soap opera."

"It sounds sexy to me," Carly replied. "Look, you asked my opinion and here it is: I think Oliver want sex.

"Carly, that's ridiculous." Felicity replied, as a soft blush spread across her cheeks.

"This shouldn't come as a surprise to you Felicity, all men want sex. You haven't learned that by now?"

"You know want I mean. I'm not the kind of woman who inspires men to wild sexual passion."

"Felicity-"

"No, it's okay. I know who I am. I am an amazing IT specialist; I am a little quirky and babble too much. Men don't made pronouncements about taking me to bed."

"First, I think that's a load of bull, you are a beautiful woman who could probably inspire a lot of men to do a lot of things. Second, maybe Oliver sees something in you that he's attracted to, something he can't stay away from."

"You're making it sound like I could drive the man crazy with sexual desire." Felicity responded incredulously.

"Any man can be driven crazy with sexual desire." Carly protested.

"Yes, by the right woman."

"Maybe **you're** his right woman."

_Please_, Felicity thought, _Oliver's kind of woman is someone like Detective McKeena, Helena, Laurel, all beautifully stunning, confident women. Women who were nothing like Felicity_.

After a moment of silence, Carly finally asked the most important question of the night, "So, what are you going to do?"

Felicity didn't have an answer. She'd been trying to come up with an answer since the moment he had made his preposterous announcement. She didn't know what to do; she just knew that whatever she decided was going to forever change the relationship she had with Oliver Queen.

TBC….

Author's Note: So I should really be concentrating on the other two stories I'm writing, but this little story jumped into my head and the best way to get rid of it was to write it down. This story should only have a few more parts, but if there's no interest I'll just move on J


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Wow, the response to the story was more than I ever thought it would be. I hope that you will also enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for all the kind reviews as well as favourites and follows.

XxxxxxxxxxX

After her conversation with Carly, Felicity was still unsure about what to do. Realizing that she wasn't going to come to any decision tonight Felicity had decided the best course of action was a good night's sleep. She opened the door to her apartment and dropped her jacket and bag on the sofa. She padded into her bedroom, turned on the lights and screamed.

"What the hell?"

Oliver Queen was sitting on Felicity's bed, flipping through the newest edition of Technology Today.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? Why are you here?"

Probably not the welcome he was hoping for, but Felicity didn't give a damn.

Oliver leaned back and fluffed up a pillow before responding, "Hi."

"Hi? Hi? Seriously? You scared the hell out of me? What if I hadn't have turned the lights on and only saw a shadow in my bedroom? What if I had called the cops? Where would you be then? You'd be in jail, so I guess that's where you'd be, but seriously Oliver, you can't just break into people's bedrooms in the middle of the night and only offer 'hi'."

"Actually, I have a lot of things that I want to say, but I thought I should get the niceties out of the way first, so hi."

Felicity muttered something that sounded distinctly unladylike and resisted the urged to slam her bedroom door and walk out of her apartment. Patience was a virtue after all, although at this particular moment it felt like an overvalued one.

Silence stretched between the pair, Oliver lounged on her bed, waiting for her to answer his question. Knowing that she wasn't going to win a stare down with Oliver, Felicity finally gave in, "Hi, Oliver. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, and how are you?"

Felicity simply glared back at Oliver, letting him know that she didn't appreciate the little game he was playing right now. "I've been better, you see my crazy boss broke into my apartment just so he could ask me about my day, he's a little off that one."

Instead of being angry, Oliver appeared more amused by Felicity's response than anything else. "I don't know, I've heard some great things about your boss, and most people think he's a stand up guy."

Suddenly the day caught up with Felicity and she felt exhausted. "Why are you here, Oliver?"

Oliver sat up on the bed and came over to stand in front of Felicity. "Did you finish looking over those reports I gave you."

"Yes, but as I told you a few hours ago, it is going to take me some time."

"Exactly how much time?"

"I am looking into it, but I do have a day job you know."

Oliver took another step forward, beginning to crowd Felicity's personal space, but she held her ground. With Oliver just standing in front of her silently watching her, Felicity couldn't handle the silence any longer. "Unless there is anything else, I really need to get to bed."

"No, that's not everything. I said something to you earlier today but I didn't get my answer."

Felicity involuntarily took a step back, he was too close and it was making it hard for her to think. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm not good at waiting."

"Ha, you'd think 5 years trapped on an island would teach patience," Felicity quipped.

"I don't believe in delayed gratification." He replied roughly.

Suddenly Oliver's eyes found hers, Felicity could feel a shimmer of energy under her skin that she wanted to excuse as nervousness but was more than likely the awareness of being alone with a gorgeous man next to her bed.

"Please, Oliver," she whispered.

If Felicity had know that it was the darkening of her eyes that pushed him over the edge, the sultry way she said his name which caused him to take a step closer to her, reach out to take her in his arms, she wasn't sure she would have changed a thing anyway.

"Felicity -"

She held out a small hand. "Can you please just give me a minute to think? I can't do that with you looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked gently.

She waved her hands in the air wildly. "Like, like, I'm a small woodland animal and you're the big bad wolf, or I'm the only poor stupid gazelle down at the watering hole who doesn't realize that the crocodile is in the water waiting to snatch me up in his giant sharp teeth. Just stop with the looks, they're unnerving."

She stopped to take a breath, "No," she said sharply when he appeared to take a step forward. "Stay right where you are and don't move."

Oliver stopped. "You know, I'm not used to taking orders, in fact I'm very bad at taking orders," he said.

"Could you please just stop being mister-I'm-a-billionaire-vigilant for just a minute; you're acting like a pain in the ass."

Oliver laughed, "Not the first time I've been called a pain in the ass."

Felicity just needed a minute to think. Her life used to be so simple and then she had met Oliver Queen. She had seen him around the office after his return from the island, but always at a distance and she had realized the night he ended up in the back of her car that she hadn't really known the man at all.

But now with him standing in front of her, looking so _male_, it was like her sex drive had been woken up from its inexplicable slumber and was standing at attention. Her hormones had gone from zero to sixty in the space of a heartbeat and she was struggling to keep her emotions under control. Involuntarily, she found herself remembering the way he had twirled the pen between his fingers and she wondered what else he could do with those hands. She could practically hear him growl in her ear, "I want you," in that sexy whisper that raised goose bumps on her skin.

Felicity shook her head violently back and forth. _Snap out of it_, she reprimanded herself. _Oliver Queen is out of your league and getting too close to him will only get you burned_.

"Oliver, look, we need to-"

He cut her off before she could finish. "Don't say that we need to talk. I don't think I ever had a good conversation start that way."

"Oliver, I can't." Felicity protested weakly.

"Can't what? You trust me don't you?"

_With my life, but not with my heart_, Felicity thought to herself.

Oliver continued, "You trust me. If you didn't you would have never agreed to work with the hood in the first place. You can trust me."

Felicity stared at him for what seemed like forever, "I do trust you," she said softly. "I just – I'm not sure that I can trust myself around you."

Oliver stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands, "That is the best news I've heard in weeks." With a small smile, he bent his head and pressed a brief, yet soft kiss to her lips. "Sweet dreams, Felicity, I'll see you tomorrow."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

TBC….

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, just to let you know that work is going to be very busy for me this week, so there might not be an update for a little while - although reviews do make me find time for writing in my schedule :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. I also have no beta, so all errors are mine alone.

XxxxxxxxxxX

She plucked the slender arrow out of her quill and leaned back against the wall. He was in front of her, not moving at all, but he was there for sure. Felicity nocked the arrow, blew out a final breath, and then wasted no time in setting herself. She broke away from the wall, her bow arm already raised and straight, her feet planted solidly apart for balance. She drew the bow back to her cheek, took a split second to aim, then snapped her fingers away from the string and sped the shaft clean and right on target. The sound of the arrow cutting through the air ended with the arrow buried nearly six inches in the wall and the shaft humming with resonant vibrations.

"Jesus Christ, Felicity," Diggle whirled around to see Felicity give a small whoop of victory as she pumped her fist in the air.

"You could have taken my head off!" He shouted.

"You should be more careful where you put it then," she countered, walking towards him. Her smile was wide and permanently fixed on her face. It was the first time since Diggle had started training her that she had outwitted him. "Cheer up, Diggle. We all have off days."

"You could have gouged out my eyes if you had missed," he said sourly.

"Please, how could I have missed such a large target?"

"Are you saying I have a big head?" Diggle asked incredulously.

"Children, please, let's not fight."

Felicity turned at the sound of Oliver entering the basement. She was torn between running to him and telling him all about how she had finally caught Diggle in their simulated chase scenario and turning around and simply walking away. She was still thinking about the kiss they have shared the previous night. Although the kiss was hardly passionate, could almost be called chaste, yet it was the promise of what was to come in that kiss that had Felicity so shaken.

"You ready to go?" Oliver asked Diggle.

Felicity had come through with some of the information Oliver had requested about the most recent name on the list a day earlier than she had originally anticipated; as a result Oliver was already dressed as the hood, ready to take his revenge.

"I still think you should wait, there is so much we still don't know about this James Carter, for all you know you could be walking in to some sort of trap," Felicity protested.

Oliver simply scowled. "Your confidence in my abilities is touching."

"It's not my job to be your personal cheerleader, I just want you to be safe, and I think you need to wait until all the information comes back."

"Thanks for the concern Felicity, but Diggle and I have to get going," he barely gave her another look as he and Diggle walked out of the basement. She supposed she could change the security code again, but she didn't have the energy for another fight with Oliver.

Felicity walked over to her desk and plopped down in her chair. She had been actively trying not to think about Oliver all day. A fight that she had lost spectacularly. She knew that although she had never actually acknowledged the elephant in the room (she hadn't agreed or disagreed with the notion of sleeping with Oliver) she knew that if pressed she wouldn't be able to say no to him. She simply was not strong enough.

In the past, Felicity had always taken a practical view of romance and sex. She certainly had never experienced the queasiness of butterflies in her stomach. It could be because she had never met a man whose life she was willing to share. She had never experienced the warm fuzzy feeling that her friends and co-workers talked about, nor had she ever felt the earth move or the blood run hotly though her veins during sex. Not that she had a lot of experience. She had slept with her college boyfriend and then another guy she had met when she first moved to the city but neither time had been particularly…stimulating. She had accepted the fact that maybe sex wasn't for her, she was more attracted to machines, she was socially inept, and there was nothing she could do about it. She understood the simple 1s and 0s of computer programs not the mystery of human nature and she had never made an attempt to really try before.

That, however, was before, she had met Oliver Queen. The way he could calmly stare at her until a warm flush spread throughout her body was amazing. His gaze could hold her prisoner. It was disconcerting really to know that another person held so much power over her with a single look. Felicity knew in the end, she was probably going to get burned by Oliver Queen. He wouldn't mean to hurt her, but he would. That thought alone scared her; Felicity had spent a lot of time trying not to get hurt. But sometime between last night and now, she realized that she had spent so much time protecting her heart that she'd never really felt the intoxicating rush that came with risk, the kind of risk associated with sleeping with Oliver Queen.

Felicity shook her head to empty the thoughts rolling around her brain. No use thinking about it now, there were so many things to get done, names to be researched. It was time to get to work.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Several hours later while Felicity sat at her desk Oliver walked in to the basement, a hand cradling his ribs. Felicity rose quickly and walked over to help him.

"Are you crazy? Like completely insane?" She demanded.

"And a good evening to you too," he replied sarcastically.

"Huh, tell me one good thing about it?"

"Well," he stopped to think for a moment. "The weather has gotten better, it's not raining anymore, and despite the best intentions of a lot of well armed men, I am still alive."

Felicity bit her tongue to stop herself from saying I told you so. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"What happened? There were guards. A lot of guards. More than I thought there would be. But I fought the guards and then removed another name off the list."

"Why didn't you retreat? Go back when you were more prepared."

"I was perfectly in control."

Suddenly Felicity was irrationally angry at the way Oliver seemed to not care about his own well-being. "Oliver Ezekiel -"

"Not my middle name," he cut in quietly.

"-Queen, how could you have been so stupid? You could have been hurt even worse than you are now."

Oliver placed a hand to the cut on his temple and scowled at the smear of blood that came away on his fingers. "It's only a scratch."

"And that?" She pointed to a wide slash in his shirt.

He followed her finger and pulled the gap in the cloth wider to expose his well-muscled stomach. The skin was broken where a knife had grazed him, and the surrounding flesh was already starting to turn an ugly, mottled purple.

"Hmm, yeah that doesn't look so good," he conceded.

Then, almost of their own violation, Felicity's hands reached out and gently touched the slash on his stomach. His skin was warm and smooth. She raised her head and met his darkened eyes. A newfound awareness awakened like a sharp craving, unlike anything she had never experienced before in her life. The craving was strong enough to drown out the little voice in her head that insisted she should know better, she should know that Oliver Queen was out of her league.

"You're going to kiss me now, aren't you," she whispered.

Oliver reached for one of her hands. "I'd like to."

"I'm pretty sure it's a bad idea," she told him.

"You think so?" He asked patiently.

"Yes," her head bowed slightly.

He lifted his other hand and cupped her face, "You need to trust me on this."

"Why?"

"Because I keep having fantasies of what it would be like when I have you next to me in bed. And I can't shake the feeling that the reality is going to beat the hell out of the fantasy."

The shiver that raced through her was more like a shudder. It started at the base of her spine and spread to the top of her head and the tips of her toes. "Oliver-"

"And you'll say my name," he said softly, dipping his head slightly, "Just like that."

He released her fingers so he could cradle her face in both of his hands. "You can't tell me you haven't wondered what it would be like between us."

Felicity closed her eyes. "Oliver…"

He trailed his fingers along the curve of her jaw and slid them into her hair. "I've been thinking about touching you since that day I walked into your IT office."

"Why are you doing this?" She curled her fingers around his hands.

He ignored her question, instead saying, "I'm starting to get addicted to the way you say my name."

"Oliver-"

"Yes, just like that." He leaned closer to her.

"I don't think we should-"

He didn't let her finish. "Felicity, stop pretending you don't want this."

Her hands curled tensely onto his forearms. "Please..."

He put his hands on her shoulder to ease her toward him. "Please, yes or please, no?"

She met his gaze squarely, her eyes clear and undaunted. After what seemed like an eternity, her lips parted and she whispered huskily. "Please, yes."

TBC…..

First, thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows, I wanted to respond to everyone but thought you guys would probably appreciate a new chapter (although I'm not too sure about this chapter, it seems just so-so to me, but I needed it to set up the next chapter) more than some crappy e-mail from me (although, I do plan to thank everyone individually for their kind reviews). I was hoping to update sooner, but work was even crazier than I thought it would be. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. I also have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Author's Notes: Well, I have wanted to update yesterday, but better later than never, right? Again, thank you for all the kind reviews.

XxxxxxxxxxX

With a slight growl, Oliver covered her mouth with his and guided her arms around his neck. His lips were surprisingly soft. He trailed one hand along the underside of her bare arms, down her rib cage, and around her waist. She froze for a second, and then made a series of wonderfully intoxicating little mewling noises. He smiled against her lips and pressed his hands to the small of her back. All hesitancy or stiffness that might have remained in Felicity flowed out of her as she leaned into him.

Involuntarily two random thoughts popped in to her head: 1) suddenly all those horrible pop songs about kissing and love made sense, and 2) she hoped she would be able to get the blood out of her shirt because it was one of her favourites.

Felicity titled her head back and threaded her fingers through his short hair. "Oh, God, Oliver."

The way she said his name this time was like a demand for more, more than happy to oblige, Oliver kicked the chair away from the desk and pulled her body firmly against his. The contact was electrifying. He shifted one hand to her hips and aligned her body with his, then inched his lips down her throat.

Felicity felt like she was overheating. She'd never burned like this before. She'd never want a person this much. She couldn't remember every craving something so badly before.

He maneuvered her two steps backwards until the edge of a desk hit the back of her thighs. His fingers found the hem of her top and he pulled it up so he could slide his hands over the bare skin of her stomach. Felicity felt a shiver dance over her spine. One of her hands glided into his hair as she rocked against him.

Suddenly with a wave of his arms, he cleared the top of the desk. Papers, binders, pens, and other assorted office paraphernalia crashed on to the floor.

Felicity looked down at the mess on the floor, "Nice move there, very dramatic, but I want to make it very clear that I'm not cleaning that up."

The only response from Oliver was a small smile. He then lifted her onto the desk, pushed her knees apart and stepped between them. Felicity sighed and draped her arms over his shoulders. He tore his mouth from hers to place a line of soft kisses down her throat into her neck. Felicity moaned and tipped her head back so he could have better access. Slowly, he kissed his way back to her mouth. Felicity pressed gently on his arms, forcing him to take a step back. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head – no easy task since the bloody cloth clung to his skin. Little frissons of pleasure raised goose bumps on her skin as she felt the first skin on skin contact between them.

Felicity raised her head so that Oliver could kiss her again. She could feel his hunger and she answered it with her own, pressing herself tighter to him. When he groaned her name against her mouth, she nipped his lower lip with her teeth. Suddenly his hands and mouth were everywhere at once. He dipped his head to kiss the hollow of her throat. His tongue found the wildly beating pulse at the juncture of her collarbone. Felicity gasped as he overwhelmed her with a passion that made her skin burn. She thought she could actually feel her blood pressure climb. Her heart was beating almost out of control. She reached for the fastener of his pants and undid the clasp, when she heard a clanging noise.

Either Oliver didn't hear the noise or he didn't care because he brought up a hand to softly caress her bra covered breast. Involuntarily a moan escaped from Felicity and she leaned into his touch. She could feel his hand reach around her back, playing with the clasp of her bra. She leaned forward to allow him better access when she heard the clanging sound again.

Felicity pushed on his chest. "Wait. Stop."

"Felicity-"

"Just stop for a minute," she whispered and pressed her flushed face against his chest. "Did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?"

"It was like a clanging, like maybe a door closing."

"Oh, that noise. It was probably just Diggle moving things out in the hall," he explained calmly.

If Oliver thought that explanation was going to soothe Felicity, he was sadly mistaken.

"What!?" Felicity none too gently shoved at his chest. "Diggle's right outside that door? Oh My God, Oh My God! Where is my shirt?"

Felicity slid off of the desk and picked up her shirt, twisting the material so she could pull it over her head. Felicity didn't bother telling Oliver to put his shirt back on; he was frequently shirtless so that shouldn't raise any questions from Diggle.

Felicity's gaze moved down from his naked chest to the open buttons of his pants, remembering that she had been the one to do that, a deep red blush covered her cheeks, "Your pants, Oliver."

"My what?" He asked, then looked down, "Oh yeah." He refastened the material quickly.

"I can't believe you knew that Diggle was right outside and you were going to let us…you know…," she trailed off.

"Have sex?" Oliver asked in a husky voice. "First, I didn't know that Diggle was outside, I thought he was back at the Carter place cleaning up any evidence that The Hood had been there. Second, I wouldn't care if the 57 airborne was outside as long as it meant that I finally got to be with you."

"Oh," she whispered. "Well, we need to be more considerate of our co-worker's feelings. It's just common office etiquette." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with laugh.

"I mean, Diggle doesn't want to walk in and find us, doing that," she said with a frantic wave of her hand in the general area of the desk they had been laying on moments earlier. "We have to share the work area; it's like not bringing in fish to eat for lunch because once you put that in the microwave the whole office is going to smell really bad, which is inconsiderate of your co-workers."

"Okay, so let me get this straight, us having sex is the equivalent of smelly fish. I didn't know you were capable of sweet talk." he commented lightly.

"Stop making fun of me. All I'm saying is that if I were in Diggle's position, I wouldn't want to walk in and find the two of you having sex."

"I wouldn't want that either," he said with a large smirk.

"I didn't mean it like that, not you and Diggle having sex, just, argh-" She broke off abruptly. "Look, all I'm saying is that you wouldn't want to come to the foundry to do some kick-butt training only to find me and Diggle going at it on a desk."

Immediately the smirk left Oliver's face. In its place was a scowl and a look of possessiveness flooded his eyes. "No, I wouldn't like that at all."

Felicity felt a shiver run up her spine. She knew that the feminist in her would be horrified, Felicity was a grown woman and could sleep with any man she wanted, she wasn't a possession to be owned, but instead she felt irrationally pleased to know that Oliver was bothered by the thought of her being with someone else.

"I have no interest in being with anyone else," she said, her voice coming out like a husky whisper.

"Good. Because despite any mistakes I may have made in the past, this new and improved Oliver Queen does not share," he stated firmly.

Again, Felicity should be angry with Oliver and his possessive nature, but all she felt was a burst of happiness and desire flood her stomach.

"It's late. I should get going and you should get Diggle to look at the cuts on your stomach and head," now redressed, Felicity walked over to her desk and collected her jacket and purse. "I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it," Oliver replied.

With one last look at Oliver, Felicity exited the basement, already looking forward to the next time she would see him.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own arrow.

UPDATE: I have changed the story icon from 'complete' to 'in-progess' as people seem to want another scene added, which I will try to get up sometime later this week.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Felicity walked through her apartment door, leaned down to take off her shoes, padded over to her sofa and collapsed. Simply put, she was exhausted. She had been spending so much time helping Diggle and Oliver that she actually forgot what it was like to work at her day job. She was used to long nights working in the hood-lair, but she hadn't put in a 14 hour day at her actual job in longer than she could remember. Which would eventually turn out to be a problem because as much as she wanted to find Walter and help save the city from the unsavory element, she couldn't pay her rent in good karma. Although Oliver probably wouldn't let her get fired from his family's company, Felicity wanted to have her job because she earned it, not because of some sort of nepotism.

She could just imagine it now, telling her landlord, Mr. Winters, that she couldn't pay her rent, but she had helped save the city from The Dodger and The Count. That would probably put her high up there on the karma scale, maybe she'd come back as a unicorn or something cool like a liger in her next life and she could put in a good word for Mr. Winters if he just let the whole rent thing go. Felicity laughed aloud at her own bad joke.

God, she was starting to go delirious. She really needed to get off the sofa because the last thing she wanted was to fall asleep there. She would wake up with the worst crick in her neck and be miserable for the rest of the day. Felicity pulled herself up so that she was sitting upright instead of slouching against the couch. What to do first? She could go make herself something to eat, she had missed dinner and her stomach was loudly protesting the shabby way it had been treated or maybe she should have a shower and get the feel of office funk off or her.

With a huge sigh, Felicity forced herself into a standing position; she took three steps towards the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't even have to wonder for a second who it was. There was only one person she knew who thought it would be acceptable to stop by someone's apartment at 12:17 at night. Although she should be thankful that unlike the last time he was here he had decided to gain entry through the door like a normal person would instead of breaking in.

She had sent Oliver a text earlier in the day saying that she wouldn't be able to make it to the foundry because she was swamped getting the new server on-line at Queen Consolidated. Oliver hadn't been too upset since he had just crossed another name off his list, plus his body could use a little healing time to recover from the ill conceived mission to James Carter's place.

While Felicity hadn't actually expected Oliver to come over tonight, she wasn't too surprised as they had left things unresolved the last time they had seen each other….or made out with each other more accurately. In the 24 hours since she had seen him, Felicity had made a major decision involving the thing happening between her and Oliver. She simply wasn't going to fight it any more. He had told her once that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. The sad truth was he was almost right. While Oliver wanted to just sleep with her, Felicity wanted a relationship, but she wasn't going to push her luck.

Oliver had told her, _I want you. _Not _I want a relationship with you_, not _I want to date you_, not _I want to marry you and have lots of little blonde haired nerdy babies_. No, what Oliver wanted from her was sex, nothing more and it was important that Felicity remembered that. She knew in the end Oliver would get bored with her, it's not like Felicity had any Karma Sutra sex moves (or any moves for that matter) so he would probably get tired of the sex after a while. And when that time came it would kill Felicity to let him go, but it would be for the best because Felicity knew that one day Oliver would find his way back to Laurel, it was just meant to be, written in the stars, or whatever cliché you wanted to use.

What wasn't meant to be? An IT nerd and a billionaire somehow having a future together.

How could she ever tell him how she felt about him? It was pathetic enough to care about someone who didn't return her feelings, it was not necessary to actually expose her heart, so she could actually hear him tell her that he had no interest in having an actual relationship with her.

But an opportunity like this was unlikely to ever be presented to her again, it's not like billionaires made passes at her every day. Or ever.

As long as she understood that it would be all about sex and nothing more, Felicity was sure she would be able to handle it when her heart was ripped out of her chest.

Oh God, who was she kidding? She would be devastated but she had made her choice.

Another knock at the door jolted Felicity back into reality. Oliver was at the door. Oliver was at the door because he wanted to have sex with her. She needed to answer the door.

She removed the chain and opened the door and as she predicted there stood Oliver Queen.

"Hey."

"Hey."

True to Oliver being Oliver, he didn't wait to be invited in; he simply walked by Felicity into her apartment. Felicity was going to make some snarky comment about him making himself at home, but decided she didn't even have the energy, god she was tired.

"So how was work?" he politely inquired.

"Long."

"Felicity, you know I could-"

She cut him off before he could finish. "It's my job, Oliver. I have been neglecting it and spending too much time on list business, not that I regret the time I spend helping you, but it was wrong of me to just abandon my co-workers with my share of the work."

"Yes, I know how much you care about being considerate of your co-workers," he said with a smile.

At the reference to their conversation the previous evening, and the kissing that had prompted her babbling about co-worker's right, Felicity blushed a deep red.

Oliver simply continued to smile at Felicity, "I have something for you. A present. A present for you, but at the same time a present for me." He handed Felicity a small box, wrapped with a bow.

Felicity took the box from him, touched that Oliver had got her something; she untied the bow and removed the top of the present box, "Oliver, that is so sweet, you didn't have to get me – underwear?"

Felicity was looking at a box of underwear, not lingerie, nothing slutty, just five simple pairs of small white cotton underwear. No one besides her mother, back when Felicity had been a child, had ever purchased underwear for her before. She wasn't quite sure what to make of Oliver buying her underwear. If it had been lingerie, she could understand, but it wasn't, it was simple plain white panties.

"I don't understand, is this a new thing? Do people give each other underwear now? Am I supposed to go buy you boxers? Or do you wear briefs? I don't know. I've never seen what's under your pants…I mean I know what's in your pants; I mean the guy…stuff in your pants…I going to stop talking now."

Felicity decided that maybe she should never speak again. She somehow always thought of the worst thing to say. Thankfully, Oliver took pity on her and didn't make fun of her babbling.

"You know these fantasies I have about you?" He asked rhetorically, "Well, the location changes, sometimes it happens at the club, sometimes in the basement, once or twice on your desk at Queen Consolidated, but the one thing that stays the same? We're kissing and touching, exactly like we were last night, but I'm impatient, I just can't wait to get you naked, to be inside you, so I reach my hands up your skirt and simply rip away your underwear. I figure if you're going to let me live out these fantasies I'd better replace all the underwear that I going to destroy."

Felicity's tongue was useless. She couldn't speak even if she tried. She was completely speechless. Simply without speech. So instead of babbling something incoherent and embarrassing she did the only thing she could think of. She threw herself at Oliver.

Felicity threw her arms around his neck, gently kissing him, she pressed steadily against his chest, running her hands up to his face. Oliver groaned, pulling her to his chest. His grip on her eased and he slipped his hand into her hair, pulling it free of its tie so it tumbled down her back. He buried both hands in the wildly curling tresses as his mouth left hers to kiss and nip her neck and shoulder. Darts of heat shot through Felicity from the flesh that his teeth worried gently. She arched her back, exposing her throat to his hot mouth. His hands slid from her hair, over her shoulders to cover her breasts. She shuddered from the new sensations overwhelming her. Then one of his large hands swept down her body, pressing between her thighs, sending tremors through her body.

Suddenly Oliver's voice broke through her haze of desire, "Your room," he said, his voice slightly hoarse, "there's a bed."

Felicity placed a hand on each of his shoulders and pushed him slowly down to the floor. "Maybe we'll get to it later tonight."

Felicity had chosen to be with Oliver, even if it was only for a small amount of time, she would savour the time they had together, as short as it would probably turn out to be. It was like the old saying, _don't be sad it's over, be happy it happened in the first place_.

THE END...For now (more to come later)

XxxxxxxxxxX

Author's notes:

1) A liger is a cross between a tiger and a lion, if you have never seen one before you should Google that right now.

2) I was unsure about the lines that Oliver said about ripping her underwear, I wanted it to come across as sexy and not like he was a pervert, I hope I accomplished that.

3) I ended the scene before it became 'sexy time', although if there is interest, I could write that scene. (UPDATE: This will be written for sure now, due to readers' request.)

4) I know I ended the story without any great declaration on Oliver's part, that's because based on the episodes that have aired so far, I'm still not sure how he feels about Felicity so I had a little trouble writing about his feelings.

5) I do have an idea to continue this story with a sequel if there's interest or I could write something completely new. Let me know what you think, you can PM me or leave your comment as a review if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

Here is the continuation of the 'sexy time' scene that many people requested. While I will keep the overall rating for this story a 'T', this chapter is 'M', so please read with care (no kiddies allowed). If this kind of stuff is not your thing, don't worry it won't add anything substantial to the actual story itself. You could skip this and not miss anything.

I had a request from a guest review (sorry, don't know your name) to also show Oliver's POV, to see if this is only about sex for him (thanks for the question bjq), what relationship, if any, does he want... etc… Although some of this extended scene is from his POV, I do plan to address those other major issues in the sequel, but I really need to finish the two stories I have in progress in other fandoms, so it might be a few weeks before you see the new story.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

She kissed his mouth lightly, feathering one kiss after another, along his chin and down his neck. Then he was fighting to keep his hands off her, fighting to not simply roll over and buried himself inside of her. He needed to go at her pace. Oliver watched as she returned to his mouth and touched her tongue to his lips. He opened and tasted her as she dipped into his mouth, seeking his tongue. Her hair fell around them, moving each time she did, skimming his face with its silky length. Oliver twisted the locks around his hand and held it. His touch was so gentle, despite his size.

Felicity small hands moved to the bottom of his shirt, understanding that she wanted him take off his clothes Oliver gently moved Felicity off of him, stood up and quickly ripped his t-shirt off, pulled down his jeans and boxers at the same time and stood completely naked before her.

The first thought that screamed through Felicity's head was an obvious one. Oliver was naked. Very naked. All Felicity could see was muscle on top of muscle. Felicity didn't even know how long she stared. While Felicity has seen Oliver without a shirt countless times, she bit her bottom lip between her teeth as her gaze travelled down his body, following the small trail of hair that started on his chest and narrow down to his…

"Felicity?"

Felicity felt like an idiot for staring at him as if she'd never seen a naked man before. She could only look up at him with every bit of longing in her eyes, hoping he couldn't also see the love there as well. Tonight was about sex and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable, or heaven forbid leave, because of her school girl crush.

Without taking his eyes off her, he took her hands, led them over to the sofa, and pulled her down into his naked lap. She stroked one hand over his chest, then up his throat over his five-o'clock shadow to run her fingers over his lips. She could feel him thickening beneath her thigh. Pulling away a little, she started to undo the buttons on her dress shirt. She wished she had worn something sexier or prettier to work today, but Oliver didn't seem to care about her boring clothes. His eyes fixed on the skin revealed by the parting buttons, when she got to the last button she stopped and looked up at him. He seemed to understand and lifted his large hands to undo the last button. He swept the shirt off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Then he reached around her back, the slight touch of his hand setting her skin on fire, and unclasped her bra, tossing it next to her shirt.

Suddenly she was sitting naked from the waist up on top of Oliver. Before she had any time to feel self-conscious about her breasts, (they were fine breasts, she liked them well enough, but they probably didn't measure up to all the breasts he had seen in his life), he bent his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. Then one hand slid up her skirt, caressed her knee, then trailed up farther to her thigh, dipped into her underwear and his fingertips teased at her curls.

Felicity sighed and let her knees fall open. As his fingertips stroked her, she dug her hands into his short hair and lifted his mouth from her breast. She kissed him deeply, simply overcome with emotion. She was so lost in the kiss that she was only vaguely aware of a ripping sound, but it didn't truly register what had happened until Oliver lifted her slightly so he could pull the destroyed material that used to be her panties away from her body.

"Well, that's one pair gone." Oliver laughed softly.

Without waiting for a response from Felicity, he ran his hand back up her skirt and with unerring accuracy he found her clit, caressing her softly, learning how she liked to be touched. He flicked one finger across her, making her jerk in his arms. His fingers slid expertly up and down and around (Felicity chose not to spend too much time thinking about all the women he must have been with to get so good at this), sending Felicity into tremors of pleasure, making her thighs fall wide open and her head drop on to his shoulder. His mouth went back to sucking on her nipples, until she burned and shivered in his arms. Felicity need more, so she tried to grind closer to his touch. Oliver knew instantly what she needed and began to rub her swollen clit with gentle strokes.

It felt amazing.

Felicity could feel his big-callused fingers between her thighs; his other arm was holding her tight while his mouth was nibbling on her breasts. Felicity was practically writhing on his lap, but instead of hurrying his movements, he took his time, teasing her, turning her into a sweaty, moaning mess desperately begging for more. Finally, with one last sharp nibble on her breast and one last circle of his finger, she came apart in his arms in a series of shudders.

Eventually she broke away, slowly standing on shaky legs in front of him. She took his hands and placed them on the side zipper of her skirt. With one swift yank of the material, Felicity stood as naked as Oliver was. She slowly climbed into his lap facing him. He fell back on to the sofa and shifted until she straddled him. Her breasts tingled from rubbing against his chest, Oliver groaned as each movement forced him to slide against her hot cleft. Then Felicity bent upwards, hovering over him slightly and gave him a long, wet kiss. Instinctively his hands tightened on her bum, slowly kneading the soft flesh. As she came down, she felt the blunt tip of him, pressing into her.

Oliver lifted his hips, but made no attempted to go any further. He looked into Felicity's eyes, his voice came out hoarsely, "You're the one in control."

Overwhelmed by the knowledge that the normal control freak Oliver Queen was giving her the power to control what happened between them, Felicity bit her lip and plunged down, driving him inside of her in one motion. She cried out, letting her head fall back as she tried to breathe through the overwhelming feeling of having Oliver buried inside of her. She needed a minute to get use to the wonderful stretching burn she felt. It had been a while since she had been with anymore, so she was feeling a little tender as a result.

He wrapped one hand around his waist and drew her flat to him, breasts to chest, giving her time to grow accustomed to the feel of him. Felicity lay against him, kissing his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head slowly, then she made him gasp as she began to rise off him, sliding up until he nearly fell out of her completely. Then she slide back down. His head fell back and he groaned loudly. She felt the vibrations through her hands that she had spread across his chest to control her balance while she rose and fell upon him until he began to sweat beneath her. She experimented with speed until she found a rhythm that pleased her, yet agitated him.

Oliver let her stay in control as he had promised her earlier. The thought excited her a bit, the knowledge that the Hood was completely under her power. She kept riding him, using her small body to subdue his larger one, until finally he let out a loud growl. He simply couldn't take another moment of Felicity's teasing. His hands wrapped tight around her bum holding her in place, squeezing hard as he bucked up once, twice, three times, then shuddered. Felicity gasped and dug her fingers into his chest to ride out the pleasure pulsing within her.

She watched as his face relaxed and felt his body go limp beneath her. She tucked her face into his damp, hot neck and smiled. His arms came up to wrap tightly around her, holding her as close as he could.

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "Well, as usual I was right."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what were you right about?"

"The fantasy didn't even come close to the reality," he laughed.

Felicity only offered a smile in agreement.

"I need a shower," he said. "And then there are some other fantasies I'd like to tell you about."

"More fantasies besides ripping my underwear?"

"Hundreds of them." He tipped his head and kissed her softly. "You'll love them."

Felicity could only laugh in response.

"Anything you don't like," he continued, running his hands down her back, "let me know, and I will keep trying until I get it right."

THE END… (UNTIL THE SEQUEL)

So smutty enough? Too smutty? Let me know. I know some people feel weird commenting on these types of things, so you could always PM me and let me know what


End file.
